


‹spite›

by nyasuishi (nyanshi)



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanshi/pseuds/nyasuishi
Summary: Abe can't stop thinking about how angry Mihashi makes him.





	‹spite›

He doesn’t make eye contact. He stammers. He’s flailing around, trying to look for an escape route again.

Mihashi is irritating to no end, but he wants to be on the mound.

Yet again though, their conversation is somehow turning into a monologue. Sometimes, talking to Mihashi feels like talking to a rock and it makes Abe want to give him a good shake or hit his head against a wall. His own head, Mihashi's head, well, maybe it’d knock some sense into the shy pitcher.

Abe sighs.

If only Mihashi could build up some confidence. If only Mihashi could just see his own potential. If only Mihashi could just talk to him more.

Abe’s noticed that, sometimes, he gets an uncomfortable feeling when he thinks about Mihashi. It’s like there’s a fishbone lodged in his throat. Accompanying it is the urge to hit Mihashi over the head. Sometimes it there, sometimes it’s not. He tries to ignore it.

Then, it’s happening again; Abe hates it when Mihashi is trembling in front of him. He’s just trying to talk to him, but his words don’t seem to be getting through. It’s frustrating. Mihashi is so very exasperating. He’s got to stay calm though and reign in any violent urges.

He repeats this mantra to himself, once, twice, and again until, unexpectedly, he hears Mihashi’s soft voice and sees clear eyes looking at him, “A-Abe-kun…?”

Abe can feel his ears burning.

And it’s at that moment that Abe realises that it wasn’t spite that he was feeling. Abe thinks that, maybe, it was something else entirely.


End file.
